


To Her, He Was Beautiful

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [50]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Internalised ableism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He saw his blonde hair flecked with grey, the lines on his face, his arm in a sling and for the life of him, he couldn’t see what she saw in him.





	To Her, He Was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote that I read to the effect of 'it doesn't matter what you look like, to the one who loves you, you are beautiful.'

To him, he was “a cripple who is far too old.” He saw his blonde hair flecked with grey, the lines on his face, his arm in a sling and for the life of him, he couldn’t see what she saw in him. 

To her, he was a warm, kind soul. She saw affection and tenderness in his gaze. He was above all others, the truest of gentlemen. 

To him, he couldn’t let her waste her life on him. 

To her, a life spent loving someone is never wasted. 

To her, none of it mattered. 

To her, he was beautiful.


End file.
